


Witnessed

by Danaeka



Series: Death Can't Be My Release [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Childhood, F/M, Five finds out, Fiveya Week, Immortal Vanya Hargreeves, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaeka/pseuds/Danaeka
Summary: ...Her mother placed her hand over her nose and mouth to suffocate her, her sweet, sweet smile brought comfort as she left the land of the living once more.What Vanya didn't get to see was how Five had jumped down to catch her a bit too late, and had seen what Grace did to her…In his eyes, Grace had just killed Vanya.Fiveya Week day 3: Childhood
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family
Series: Death Can't Be My Release [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866841
Kudos: 65
Collections: fiveya week (round 2)





	Witnessed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Day three of me killing myself and posting daily... 😅 here's a prequel of yesterday's 'Peacock'

Vanya knew they played harshly, they were mostly boys and boys were harsh… So when she saw them pushing each other around, Allison also playing along, she thought they would stop to let her pass! They had indeed stopped for a bit, at least pushing each other a bit softer, Vanya had tried to walk faster, but with the amount of books she was carrying she wasn't able to see her step, let alone how Diego had pushed Luther, and he had reacted by pushing him back, a bit too harshly… Since he managed to also get her involved.

Diego's body collided with hers, pushing her off balance and into the flight of stairs she was crossing by, the books immediately gone from her hands.

She hadn't died by breaking her neck beforehand, gunshots were the most common ones, a good aim to the head and she was out like a busted lightbulb. However, falling down the stairs made her whole body hurt, her arm broke first, then her ankle if she had to guess, her ribs… And lastly her neck, where she finally landed down at the platform, Pogo was already there with Grace.

Vanya and Reginald had found out recently that it was much easier for her to just die and then revive, as her body was faster to just renew and restart the organs… staying alive meant she had to fix, repair and restart them up again, took longer and hurt longer. (Her neck break would mostly likely not kill her, leave her paralyzed from the neck down? Yes, make her even more useless? Yes, Kill her? No.) Grace had also been programmed with this information, she felt the moment her mother placed her hand over her nose and mouth to suffocate her, her sweet, sweet smile brought comfort as she left the land of the living once more.

The robot then lifted her up, informed the kids Vanya needed rest, and that dinner would be served soon enough.

What Vanya didn't get to see was how Five had jumped down to catch her a bit too late, and had seen what Grace did to her…

In his eyes, Grace had just killed Vanya.

* * *

The next morning however. Reginald told the kids that Vanya was awake and getting better, she'd needed a few days in the medic bay to fully recover, but that she was out of danger, he could also see the relief in Luther's eyes, for as much as they ignored Vanya, they didn't want her dead.

However, Number Five was curious, he saw Grace suffocate Vanya, he saw Vanya willingly stop her own breathing…

"What the hell is going on?"

Next few days Five tried to get alone time with Grace, tried to get her when she was low on battery, when she was just booting up, when she was cooking, as he had discovered that she couldn't give as accurate responses while she was doing something else. Meaning she couldn't hide the truth while she was busy.

He was unable to get a single moment with her the whole week Vanya was gone.

Monday morning, Five woke up to the usual alarm, got changed and went down to the kitchen area, just to see Vanya standing there, no broken bones (even if they all heard the crack last monday) no bruises… And more importantly.

She was breathing on her own…

He couldn't inspect much longer since their father made an appearance, as always he nodded towards them, sat down, giving them the signal to do so as well, and they all started eating.

Throughout the whole meal Five had a sole though in his head.

'How is she not dead?'

Unlike their siblings who had stayed at the top of the stairs, looking down without doing shit… He jumped down and tried to grab her, he had gotten a perfect, unobstructed view of her state once she landed, and while she had been very much alive (at the brink of death but… Alive nonetheless) she had not been breathing when Grace finally picked her up.

Five had seen Vanya take much, much longer to recover from much, much less of a fall. One time she also fell down the stairs she had to use crutches for months. He wasn't stupid, he noticed how she would ever so gently breath a bit deeper. And upon further investigation he noticed a clear, nasal cannula on her nose.

Which someone else might have mistaken for the repercussions of such fall, once again, but if that was the case, she would've had crutches, a wheelchair, some kind of cast (Lord forbid all of them together) and yet all she had was a silly, nasal cannula.

He kept stealing glances towards her, noticed how she was chewing much faster than normal, she was devouring that food, as contrary to be expected of someone who had just come out of a comatose state. Her arm looked perfectly fine, not bent, not damaged, not bruised… No signs of makeup, her chest rose and fell normally, her eyes were as clear and focused as could be. All that she had out of place was that silly… Nasal… Cannula.

Oh, Number Five was intrigued.

He viewed himself as a cat chasing a rat, he was getting the answers he needed, and no matter how long he had to look under rocks and books and shelves, he was catching his prey. It had been a long time since something had him this intrigued… Not even time traveling had done this to him.

He was even more intrigued when, in the late afternoon he heard noises from Reginald's study, a small, sweet and delicate one and his Father's voice. As he jumped closer to listen, he managed to catch a part of the conversation.

"... You will probably keep having difficulty breathing this month number Seven, I am quite disappointed in that manner. However, Grace has been programmed to not choke you ever again."

"Thank you father."

He was getting to the bottom of this.

* * *

Something many of his siblings had been able to notice was how Vanya kept going out with Reginald and how she kept coming back dirty, not harmed but dirty. Dusty, a bit of blood here and there, but they thought it was normal, see? Many of them usually got home with much much worse injuries, and none of them made a fuss about it.

Klaus had once taken one of Vanya's pills, he said he was never, ever taking one of her pills again, he had said something along the lines of 'I felt numb, but dead' and that got Five wondering, what did that mean? Vanya had been taking that medicine since she was a little kid, he understood she would be kind of addicted to it, she had to be, her body should've also become immune to the dosage she was taking, why on earth would she still be on that same medication, same dosage and same schedule since four years old. It was almost a decade ago.

'Oh how time went by…'

Five managed to get alone with Vanya, she was practicing her violin, (with that same nasal cannula) her bow would sometimes slip from its place, she would touch some other strings on accident, press the wrong cords, so on and so forth … But nonetheless she was sounding better everyday.

There was also a weird ticking one the room, a rhythmic tic-tic-tic that repeated itself every second and a half if he had to guess, her practices sounded… Good, and he felt at ease listening to her. Vanya noticed he was there eventually and stopped her practice.

"Hello, Five" her smile was gentle. He liked that.

"Morning Seven, oh sorry, Vanya." They'd gotten their names earlier, his was Quentin, he didn't like it and he was not using it.

"How are you? I'm sorry I took so long to greet you" Vanya apologized, lowering her instrument to its case and gently covering the strings with a satin handkerchief to protect them from the straps that secured the violin itself to the case.

"I'm good, thank you" she smiled while stretching her arms above her head towards the ceiling and bending her hips slightly to each side.

"So…" He was putting his plan in action, "Klaus asked me to tell you that he took some of your pills. Apparently ghosts have been over his head all day." Five could feel the moment she got worried, immediately had her face and fingers tensed while her hold tightened with the bow.

"Something wrong?" He faked concern.

"No, just… I told him yesterday to leave my pills alone." She mumbled while already reaching for the door.

"Something in them?…something Deadly? Perhaps?"

She stopped dead in her tracks, slowly turning to face him while she breathed deeply, see? The thing was that, while Vanya was a master at hiding things from anyone else in the goddamn mansion, she was horribly bad at lying to Five, even more so, lying at Five's face.

"No, but… They're medicated especially for me, that's the reason I don't want Klaus taking any of them…"

"What's your dosage, Vanya?"

"Two every meal, and whenever I feel anxious I take a pill"

With that information he jumped out, not before telling her he hid the bottles from Klaus, and that they were on her pad box.

She blushed for two, very obvious reasons.

* * *

The whole week later he kept stealing cases at Vanya, how she would limp slightly, how suddenly she would cover her nose and wipe something off, she would also cough blood, but that was something common on her, he remembered that as kids she had asthma that wasn't treated correctly and had to spend a week away, so he blamed that particular reason on asthma.

That afternoon in particular, Five had gone to bed early, saying he was tired and that he needed his sleep. Of course he jumped back and forth between the library and his father's study to pick up books.

That particular night he learned a lot of things about Vanya, for once, the medication she took was enough to kill a small horse and, it kept him wondering just how the hell wasn't she dead already? She also had really sensitive hearing from what another of the books told, something all them had up to a certain point, but hers was out of the radar apparently. He always thought Vanya wasn't ordinary, she was born on the same day as the rest of them, and he had seen her do some things many of them could, also, how quick she picked up the violin just reinforced his theory. She was special, Vanya was as special as all of them… she didn't need powers to prove so.

From what he read there was also her stomach, she had a delicate, weak stomach, she could hardly keep down any sort of food that wasn't soup, or sandwiches… He was going to keep that in mind.

Putting that journal back in place he jumped back into his Father's study to keep sneaking around books and journals and folders. At about three in the morning he got bored of it, nothing in here proved his theory, nothing, and as he was about to jump back...

There was something that caught his eye in the corner of the desk, almost like it was meant to sit there and look as boring as ever, not drawing any attention.

Screw shit….

He picked it up and started reading it but by bit, and oh boy…He threw up in the trash can besides the table.

How long had this been going on under his nose?

He quickly recovered and started searching over the folder files that had read different names than those of Vanya's but were still on another bin than those of his siblings. He found pictures upon pictures of all of Vanya's deaths, drowning, hanging, cuts, shot, heart attack, electrocution was on another color, (apparently that didn't work…) gas, lethal injection…

He needed to get Vanya out of there, ASAP.

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three: Childhood.


End file.
